Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook device, and more particularly to an adjustable device with a hook structure
Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a restraining structure as disclosed in TWM473202 at least includes an assistive device, two inner restraining bases, two outer restraining bases and a binding rope. Each said inner restraining base has a plurality of rolling wheels, and each said outer restraining base is located on an outer side of the inner restraining base and has rolling wheels. The binding rope is tangled on the rolling wheels and has a free end for being operated by a user.
However, the above-mentioned restraining structure has to be used in cooperation with the rolling wheels; therefore, the restraining structure has a more complex structure. In addition, because the restraining structure has too many members and greater weight, it requires higher cost to maintain or produce the structure. Furthermore, when the user uses the restraining structure, it is inconvenient to operate the restraining structure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.